


Made to be Yours

by vonvoyage



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/pseuds/vonvoyage
Summary: Rey was officially having the worst day of her life.It wasn’t enough that she’d overslept and had had a terrible headache all day, or that Poe’s suggestion for the upcoming project had been chosen over hers, or even that she hadn’t realised until late afternoon that the reason why she’d been feeling so awful the past few days was because she’d been about to go into an early, stress-induced, heat.No, not even those things were enough, because apparently whatever forces were out there in the universe, they had it out for her today.A fact which became blatantly clear when Rey finally managed to stumble her way in through the apartment complex door and drag her feet to her floor, only to realise that she couldn’t find the key to her apartment.Or: A certain Alpha comes across Rey as she gets locked out of her apartment while being on the verge of heat.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 47
Kudos: 388





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to stay away from Reylo for a really long time but then last year I got sucked in and read a bunch of fanfics and now here we are lmao
> 
> Also, this story is basically just smut sprinkled with some pining and miscommunication on top, so if that’s not your thing you might want to exit out now

Rey was officially having the worst day of her life.

It wasn’t enough that she’d overslept and had had a terrible headache all day, or that Poe’s suggestion for the upcoming project had been chosen over hers, or even that she hadn’t realised until late afternoon that the reason why she’d been feeling so awful the past few days was because she’d been about to go into an early, stress-induced, heat.

No, not even those things were enough, because apparently whatever forces were out there in the universe, they had it out for her today.

A fact which became blatantly clear when Rey finally managed to stumble her way in through the apartment complex door and drag her feet to her floor, only to realise that she couldn’t find the key to her apartment.

Instead, it was simply gone.

Not even when she turned her bag upside down and emptied out all the content on the stone floor and searched all the different pockets frantically did it magically appear.

Meaning that she had either lost it somewhere on the way home, or it had managed to somehow get left behind at work.

Neither options which gave her much comfort.

 _This can’t be happening_ , she thought. _This can’t possibly be happening._

Of all the days to get locked out of her apartment, being on the verge of heat had to be the most inopportune time to ever exist. Especially as she could clearly feel the sweat starting to coat her brows, her pulse beating just a tiny fraction faster and her stomach contracting as a familiar emptiness made itself known in between her legs.

And then, because the frustration over the whole situation overwhelmed her until she couldn’t possibly contain it, she screamed, “ _Fuck_!” her voice echoing back at her almost mockingly in between the empty walls of the stairway.

The next second it felt as if all air had left her lungs and she slid down with her back along the door until she sat down on the cold, hard ground, putting the full blame on her hormones for the way that her eyes started tearing up in defeat.

She wasn’t normally this emotionally. But hey, perk of being an Omega and all that, she thought bitterly to herself.

As tears burned her eyes and she furiously tried to blink them away, she reached for her phone which was still strewn about on the ground. For some reason, the fact that it was just out of reach made her want to cry even harder.

“Stop being such a pussy,” she muttered scoldingly to herself as she scooted over far enough to the side to be able to grab it.

She chose not to acknowledge the way her hands shook slightly as she went into her contact list to find Rose’s number.

One signal. Two. Three. Four…

When the robotic voice of the answering machine automatically turned on Rey squeezed her eyes shut, telling herself to hold it together.

She tried for Finn’s phone instead, but this time she didn’t even get to the first signal before she was sent straight to voice mail. And it was not until that point that Rey remembered what day of the week it was.

No phones on date night, she recalled bitterly.

_Seriously, worst fucking day ever._

“Don’t panic, don’t panic,” she repeated to herself with clenched teeth.

She went for her last options and tried for Poe, and then had to stop herself from crying out of pure relief when he actually picked up on the second ring. Thank god…

“ _Poe_.” His name was barely more than an exhale leaving her lips.

“Rey?” He sounded distracted when he answered, voice almost overpowered by the loud bass in the background.

“Poe, listen –” Rey began urgently, feeling the heat closing in on her like a menacing cloud.

“Hey Rey, it’s really hard to hear you in here and I don’t really have much battery left – _What was that? No, I said I’ll have a scotch!_ – can you just text me instead? _Hey asshole what are you_ –” And then before Rey had a chance to offer a single more word in protest, the line went dead.

“Motherfucker!” she cursed loudly, the desire to throw the phone across the hallway almost overpowering. She only just managed to keep it clenched tightly in her fist instead.

Her anger made her hands shake if anything even more than before as she wrote out a heated text message asking him if he could _ever so kindly please go back to the office to see if her keys had been left behind and also head over to Finn and Rose’s place and ask them to call her_.

_And to pretty please do it as soon as possible because if not she would find him and put her foot up his ass._

Her next breath came out shaky as her throat grew tight from held back tears.

How could her day get any fucking worse?

Of course, Rey should have learnt by that point in her life that tempting fate was never a good idea, because the very next second after the thought had passed through her mind, the sound of the apartment complex door being opened could be heard from where she sat three floors up.

Her instincts kicked in automatically. Body going stiff as her muscles tensed in apprehension, ready to either try to flee or attack if necessary.

She knew that the scent blocker had to have completely stopped working by that point. No way that an over-the-counter prescription could possibly hide the scent of pre-heat wafting off of her.

Her best bet was that perhaps it was not yet so bad that whoever entered could smell her from this distance. That maybe they lived on the first floor and wouldn’t go further.

Or even better, that it was another Omega who could help her out with this frankly horrifying situation.

However, with her current streak of bad luck, it was no surprise that neither of the aforementioned scenarios came true.

Instead, Rey could only horrified listen as heavy footsteps started making their way upstairs. The slowness and deliberateness of them filling her with dread. It made her feel like prey about to be cornered and convinced her that whoever it was, they must have already been able to scent her. Perhaps even from the very moment that they first entered through the door.

Then, before she had time to brace herself for it, her world tilted on its axis.

That scent. She knew that scent.

And Rey scarcely knew whether she was meant to laugh or cry, because Ben Solo was possibly the last person she would ever want to come across in her current situation.

Douchebag neighbour extraordinaire aside, he was also an Alpha with a scent that drove her half crazy, and she didn’t know which of those two facts were worse.

Any and all attempts she had made at being kind and welcoming when he first moved in across the hall from her had been quickly shut down and met with scowls and pained expressions.

As if he couldn’t stand being close to her for even a brief moment.

Which only made her body’s shameful response to him that much worse.

She felt paralyzed as he slowly made his way ever closer, a sense of foreboding hanging thick in the air around her.

When he finally rounded the last corner, only a last couple of steps separating him from where Rey was still sitting curled together outside her apartment door, they both instantly froze, eyes zeroing in on each other.

She knew it was probably the hormones talking, but she couldn’t help but feel like he looked even better than usual.

Perhaps not handsome in the traditional sense, but with his tall, muscular and imposing frame, he was still very much the traditionally looking Alpha, and Rey couldn’t deny that it did something to her.

He was wearing a suit like he normally did, the tie just barely loosened as if ready to take off the moment he stepped in through his door, and Rey’s fingers itched to reach for it.

She observed the way that his nostrils flared, pupils fully dilated as his gaze tracked over every inch of her body, before eventually settling on her face.

He was so still. And quiet.

His mouth a firm line as his body seemed strained to the point of pain.

It was almost disturbing, his stillness so clearly forced and unnatural. The very air around him seeming to vibrate from the strength of his restraint.

Restraint from what? Rey whispered to herself.

 _From taking you_ , another part of her fervently whispered back. Even as another part winced at the thought.

If Ben’s previous behaviour towards her had proved a single thing, it was that he had zero interest in having anything to do with her.

Which meant that if he was restraining himself, it could only be out of a feeling of disgust for allowing himself to be affected by her hormones in the first place.

He couldn’t really help it, she knew. An Omega’s heat was a very potent thing for Alphas.

But even as she told herself this, she couldn’t stop the way her breaths kept coming in faster and deeper, chest heaving as she unconsciously tried to inhale more of his scent. The strong, earthy smell of him burning her insides. Mouth falling open of its own volition to see if she could try to taste him on her tongue.

She grew mortified as she felt the sensation of slick trickling out of her, instantly squeezing her thighs together as if this could somehow stop the evidence of her arousal from reaching him.

But she could see the exact moment that Ben could scent it in the air, eyes growing if possible even wider, darker, as he took four steps in two strides, before stopping himself again, now just barely out of reach, an anguished look on his face as he stared at her.

His body was tense as a wire, looking barely able to hold himself back.

And Rey was unsure if she wanted him to.

What did it matter if he didn’t actually like her and only wanted to fuck her because she was going into heat? Rey might take whatever she could at that point.

 _No_ , she argued with herself firmly, squeezing her eyes closed to avoid having to look at him. _Have a little self-respect, would you?_

Not to mention what an awful idea it was in general.

He would probably only dislike her even more after. Being disgusted with himself for allowing himself to fall into bed with her.

Perhaps even angry with her, blaming her for what happened.

It wouldn’t surprise her. Alpha’s liked to place the blame card fully on the Omegas, and Ben’s entire asshole, better than thou, personality, certainly fit into the typical stereotype for Alphas.

No way would she be able to continue living there if that happened. It was difficult enough as it was having to deal with his current level of antagonization towards her when she herself felt like salivating whenever he was close by.

Not to mention the shame of having slept with him. She wouldn’t be able to take it. What if it only caused her fixation on his scent to grow even stronger?

 _It would be a nightmare_ , she decided to herself, resolutely opening her eyes again, meeting his gaze which was still completely focused on her.

Neither of them had said anything yet, the silence stifling between them.

Rey nervously wet her lips, not missing the way Ben’s eyes followed the movement of her tongue as if in trance.

“Hello, Ben,” she said, going for casual, even if the situation was anything but. Her voice sounded half choked and she cleared her throat, trying to dislodge the lump she could feel stuck there. “Had a good day at work?”

Her weak attempt at humour didn’t go over well, Ben staring at her as if she’d grown an extra head, his eyebrow twitching in what she could only assume was irritation.

“What –” He had to stop himself, voice more growl than words, and Rey had to suppress the shiver that the deep and guttural sound wanted to bring forth from her. “ _What the fuck are you doing out here?_ ”

His second attempt at speech wasn’t much better than the first, but she appreciated the sentiment anyway, could tell that even with the clear agitation in his expression, he was trying to hold himself back.

“Well, you know,” Rey said, smiling wryly at him, unable to stop the sarcastic reply from escaping her, “I just thought this would be a great place to spend my heat. Nice and public and all that.”

His tense expression grew if anything even more pained at her comment.

“Where is your Alpha?” The question sounded as if it was being forcefully pulled out of him. “I cannot believe that he would – I mean how could he –”

Rey wasn’t exactly sure what he was trying to say, and mostly she had stopped listening after his question fully registered in her mind, confusion filling her as she turned his words over.

Because, what fucking Alpha was he talking about?

When she didn’t immediately answer it only seemed to anger him further.

“I’m serious, Rey. Where the hell is he?” The question was more or less barked out and his eyes flit over the space around them, as if this mystical Alpha he was referring to would simply magically appear out of thin air.

Rey was honestly still a slight bit surprised that he even remembered her name. He certainly hadn’t made a habit of ever using it before.

Although to be fair, he never really said anything to her, offering her instead wordless grunts whenever she greeted him hello and tried to start a conversation the few times they happened to meet in the hallway. As if even a single word would be too much to ask for. _Asshole._

When she continued to remain silent his expression started going a bit frantic, but he must have started to think that something was seriously wrong because when he spoke again it was obvious that he’d put effort into making his voice softer, kinder. Even though the urgent undertone was still very much present. “You shouldn’t be left alone like this.”

“Ben,” Rey started calmly, firmly ignoring how much she liked the feeling of his name on her tongue, and the way his breath seemed to hitch just ever so slightly in response to hearing it, “I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about. I don’t have an Alpha.”

For a couple of seconds, Ben only blinked at her in silence as if he couldn’t fully compute what it was she was saying, but then the anger from before seemed to come barrelling back full speed.

He snorted derisively at her. “I don’t know what you’re hoping to accomplish by lying to me, seeing as I’ve fucking seen you with him.” At this point his words were spat harshly at her, sharp like knives, “I mean for god’s sake Rey, he was even there the day we met.”

This time it was Rey’s turn to stare at him as if he’d lost his mind, and the anger that followed soon thereafter was strong enough to momentarily even make her forget about the quickly approaching heat breathing down her neck.

She stumbled to her feet, the fury within her refusing to have her stay seated. Pent up energy needing her to move, even as the pre-heat had her body feeling weak enough that she felt slightly dizzy from standing up too fast. Taking a step forward so that they were practically nose to nose, with Ben still standing one step down making them about the same height for once, she bared her teeth at him in a silent hiss.

“I do not have a goddamn Alpha,” she fumed at him, “and that will not change just because you repeat it enough times, you fucking prick.”

There was still anger hidden beneath Ben’s gaze, but it turned more unsure at her words. Hesitant. “But –”

“Yes, I know who you’re referring to,” Rey interrupted him with a sneer, all the frustration she had over him, which had built up during months, seeming to spill over all at once. “That’s Finn, my foster brother, who’s currently on a fucking date with his _fiancée_. Which is why I’m currently in this mess, seeing as neither of them will pick up their fucking phones!”

She was practically yelling by the end of it, and to her horror, she could feel tears welling up again in her eyes.

 _Goddamn hormones_ , she cursed, fighting them back by sheer force of will.

And just like that, Ben faltered.

He opened his mouth as though to speak before closing it again, uncertainty in his eyes as he watched her. It looked almost as if he wanted to reach out and comfort her, which was a ridiculous notion. 

“Why aren’t you getting inside?” he finally settled for asking.

Rey huffed, her anger draining in the face of his newfound concern.

“I would, if I hadn’t lost my fucking keys,” she said tiredly, not having the energy to put any real bite behind the words.

Bending down, she began to slowly gather her belongs together again and stuffed them back into her purse.

She needed to get herself back together and form a plan.

“Well, you can’t stay out here!” he told her, sounding nearly panicked. She couldn’t help but notice that he still hadn’t moved from his place on the steps, even as his hand occasionally seemed to move towards her as if on its own accord, before he stopped himself and clenched it tightly into a fist instead.

She wondered if it was easy for him to resist the urge, like swatting away an annoying fly, or if he was having an equally hard them as her in keeping his hands to himself

_He smelled so fucking good it should be illegal._

Feeling exhausted, Rey mostly just wanted him to leave her alone before this thing inside of her grew even worse. She needed to drive back to the office or something, try to find the lost key. Or possibly try to head over to Finn and Rose and take a chance that they were having the date night at home instead of out at a restaurant somewhere so that she could grab her spare key that was kept there.

“No, thank you, Ben, for helping state the obvious.” Rey sighed, looking up at him from her place still crouched on the floor, too tired to stand back up, just about to dismiss him and tell him that she’ll be fine, not to worry; when she was struck into silence by the intensity in his gaze as he stared down at her.

There was a conflict going on behind those eyes, and Rey felt transfixed by their focus on her.

“Okay,” he said finally, as if having come to a decision with himself, giving a short nod. “You can stay with me then.”

“I can stay – I’m sorry, what?” Rey stuttered, taken aback by his offer and quickly getting back on her feet.

She didn’t think she imagined the slight flush creeping up his cheeks, but he stayed firm. “You can stay with me.”

Rey stared, and when that failed to make him confess to the whole thing being some elaborate joke, she stared some more. He couldn’t be serious, could he?

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea. I can’t possibly accept –”

He didn’t even let her finish. “I won’t allow you to be left alone like this.”

Red instantly coloured her cheeks. “You won’t _allow_?” Rey’s voice rose in octave at the blatant audacity of his statement.

But instead of starting a fight, Ben only clenched his jaw, looking nearly tortured.

“ _Please_.” His pleading tone made her pause and frown at him. “Rey, you can’t stay exposed in the hallway like this. Just let me take you inside and we can try to contact someone if you want, just – _Please_.”

Her mouth was dry as she met his gaze.

She knew that Alphas could feel awfully protective of Omegas in general, even when they had only just met, so she _knew_ that she shouldn’t read too much into what he was saying – what he was offering her. But it was difficult not to.

Difficult not to feel a thrill at the fact that he seemed to care for her – _wanted to provide for her, to protect her._

The idea of entering Ben Solo’s apartment on the verge of heat both tantalising and terrifying, but she knew that he was right. At that point, she didn’t have very many better options available to her. Even as she had considered getting into her car, she would probably only end up being a traffic hazard with how shaky she was currently feeling.

Meaning that it was pretty much; go with Ben, or stay in the hallway in wait for the next Alpha to appear. Which, looking at Ben’s expression, she knew wasn’t really an option at all.

If she told him no, she didn’t doubt that he would simply throw her over his shoulder and carry her inside either way, deaf to any protests she could make.

A thought which should have scared her but instead only made her feel even warmer than before, whole body flushing as she imagined his strong hands gripping her; of the easy way he would be able to lift her as if she didn’t weigh anything at all.

“Right,” she said, more to herself than to him, shaking herself of the fantasy before it could get too out of hand, barely able to meet his eyes over the embarrassment of her own thoughts. 

“You’re right. I – Thank you, Ben, for offering.” She glanced up at him, feeling strangely shy and vulnerable all of a sudden.

He was still standing frozen on that damn top step, chest rising with every heavy breath leaving his lips

For a short moment, it almost looked as if he was about to grab her, his body tense and ready to pounce the second he thought she might try to escape.

“We should get inside,” he told her instead, turning around and with only a few long strides stopping in front of his apartment door, fumbling with the keys before finally managing to get it open. She thought she might have seen his hands tremble a bit.

With the door flung open he turned back to look at her again, hand gripping the handle in far too strong of a grip, his knuckles turning white from the force of it.

He cleared his throat before speaking with forced casualness, clearly trying to downplay and dispel the heavy tension hanging between them, “Go ahead then.”

Rey allowed herself to hesitate only for a moment before with a final deep breath walking past him and taking a step inside.

It felt a lot like walking right into the lion’s den.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So life has and still is a bit of a mess right now but it’s been way too long and I just felt like I might as well get this chapter out there and wish you all a happy new year. Let’s all hope this one doesn’t suck as much as 2020 did

Ben was truly and undeniably _fucked._

That much had been clear the moment Rey walked past him, her shoulder just barely brushing against his chest, and took her first step into his apartment. The scent of her thick around him.

He had to stop himself from bringing his suit jacket up to his face so that he could bury his nose in the part where he was sure that her scent lingered ever so faintly from touching it. His mouth watering at the thought.

 _Fuck him_. How did he think that this was a good idea?

The scent of her in heat would be ingrained into the very walls of his apartment for several months after this.

He would have to move out. Convince Hux to let him crash on his couch. Have someone come over and scrub every inch of the place until it only smelled of bleach.

Yet, imagining it made him want to bare his teeth, a growl threatening to break free from his throat.

No, the pure thought of anyone else scenting Rey in heat made him half insane with the desire to take that persons head and crush it against concrete.

And even apart from that, Ben couldn’t help but feel on edge at the idea of any proof of her here in this very moment, wiped away from him.

It wasn’t right.

Her scent should be intertwined with his. It belonged here, in his home, _in his bed._

Fuck, _fuck._

He still hadn’t moved from his position at the door, the door handle gripped in his hand hard enough that he was scared he might break it.

But he couldn’t make himself move. Felt frozen in place, just as he had felt for the split second when he had stepped through the apartment complex door and first been able to scent a small piece of paradise. Just as he had felt when he’d finally been able to lay eyes on her, sitting there on the floor outside of her apartment, after he had stalked up the stairs like some kind of bloodhound.

Her scent more potent than he had ever been able to imagine even in his most depraved fantasies about her.

A barely noticeable flush on her skin that told him all he needed to know, even as her scent was proof enough on its own.

Heat.

And having her there, smelling like that, on her knees in front of him, well… Ben hadn’t felt that weak in his entire life.

He had always seen himself as someone in control of his own mind and body, but at that moment, he had been dangerously close to crossing the space between them, push her down fully against the floor and simply _take her_.

No plan of even brining her inside his apartment, almost relishing in the thought of others being able to hear or even see them together. A dark part of him purring like a satisfied cat over the image in his head. Of everyone knowing just who she belonged to.

It had taken more strength than he’d ever thought himself capable of possessing to hold back.

So having her there now, alone with him in his apartment, the lock clicking in place behind him, barely aware of turning it, Ben knew that she was his downfall.

But no, that wasn’t really true either.

Because Ben knew that he’d been fucked from the moment he’d first decided to move into a new apartment and was met by Rey standing there, another Alpha’s arm flung over her shoulder, welcoming him to the building.

As if another Alpha’s body had any right to drape itself over her, to touch her. As if she could ever belong to someone else.

Ben didn’t think he’d ever wanted to kill someone as much as he’d wanted to kill that particular Alpha, the reaction within him so immediate and overwhelming that it had taken him aback.

He’d made sure to stay as far away from her as he could after that, unable to stomach the thought of having her just within reach, yet at the same time untouchable because she wasn’t actually his.

Even as he’d been forced to take the next couple of days off work after waking up sweating and reeking of rut.

The realisation that she had to have been the trigger making him even more adamant in his decision to avoid her to the greatest extent possible.

Although, that hadn’t stopped him from imagining her underneath him, her tight cunt around his cock as he fucked into his fist. Imagining her neck as he frustrated bit into his pillow hard enough until it ripped and feathers spilled out.

Never before had he felt so unsatisfied after a rut ended, his skin itching and body restless as it urged him to walk across the hall and knock insistently on her door until she opened, or just break it open if she refused. To carry her over and throw her down onto his bed. To curl around her and keep her trapped there until she learned her place, that she realised this was where she was meant to stay.

It had scared him slightly, how vivid the scenario had been in his head. Even more so was he horrified over the lack of shame he experienced at the idea of basically kidnapping her. The shock at his own thoughts probably the only thing stopping him from actually going through with it.

“Nice place,” Rey commented, voice all shy and hesitant as she looked around his apartment, her voice bringing him back from the darkest pits of his mind. His focus instantly zeroing back in on her.

He swallowed, forcing his grip to loosen from the door handle, hand hanging stiff at his side instead. “Ah, yes. Thank you.”

She fidgeted where she stood, nervously twisting her hands in front of her, and Ben had to resist the urge of going up and enveloping her in a hug to make her feel safe, knowing that he was most probably the reason she was feeling nervous to begin with.

It made his muscles tense and teeth hurt from clenching them too harshly, but he managed to persist in the face of the instinct coursing through his body that wanted to smother her in his scent and protect her in his arm.

Of course, what Rey really needed protection from in that moment was actually him, and he was well aware of it. Especially considering that the very thought of letting her leave again made him have to suppress a vicious growl from spilling from his throat and left him with a scary desire of wanting to hunt her down and drag her right back.

“Do you…” He glanced around his apartment, trying to think of something to say, something to offer her. “Do you want anything to drink? Water?”

“Yeah, water would be good. I’m feeling a bit overheated.” She laughed awkwardly.

“Of course.” His voice sounded deeper and more guttural than he intended, and he had to suppress a grimace at the way her eyes tracked him warily as he walked into the kitchen to procure her a glass.

The sound of the faucet being turned on was terribly loud in the otherwise quiet apartment and Ben struggled to come up with any topic of conversation that didn’t involve how impossibly good she smelled and how badly he wanted to completely drown in it.

Probably wouldn’t be such a smart thing to bring up.

Even as a different part of him murmured lowly of how there was really no reason to hold himself back anymore.

Rey didn’t have an Alpha, she said so herself.

She was free for the taking.

The tiny hints of another man clinging to her skin not coming from a boyfriend or lover, but from a simple friend. Hints that Ben could easily overpower with his own scent.

And he wanted to. _Fuck did he want to –_

“Here.” The word came out clipped as he handed her the water, which she took with careful care to avoid touching him, fingers gripping the glass tightly as she took a small sip. Body still tense as she continued to breathe through her mouth in small, barely noticeable pants.

And he was reminded that no – he cannot just have what he wants. No matter how badly he wants it.

Because Rey didn’t feel the same, her discomfort so clearly visible.

Her body’s desire perhaps making her vulnerable to any of his advances, but Ben wouldn’t be the man to take advantage. He refused.

He needed to be good for her, take it slow and steady as to not frighten her away.

He wanted her – no _he needed her_ – to offer herself willingly to him. Needed her to beg for him. Needed to know that she would stay and not attempt to run away in regret the moment the heat broke.

Because Ben couldn’t imagine ever allowing her that freedom.

It was a twisted thought, but he couldn’t hide from the truth in it.

But despite this, Ben became more and more unsure of his capabilities to control his growing hunger, Rey’s scent settling around him like a cloud and softly beckoning him closer.

 _Come take me_ , it told him. _I’m ready for you, don’t you want me?_

“Maybe…” She faltered, eyes staring down at her now empty glass. “Maybe if I give you the address you could try heading over to Finn for me, see if he and Rose are there. They would have a spare key for my place so…” She trailed off and Ben was filled with two contrasting desires all at once.

On one hand, he wanted to immediately agree to any and each of her requests, wanting to assure her that he could take care of her in any way she needed. But on the other, he couldn’t fathom leaving her alone right now. Not even if it was in his own apartment. Instant paranoia of another Alpha swooping in and stealing her away making it difficult to breathe.

She’d be left unprotected, and he couldn’t stand the thought of it.

“I – I can’t.”

“You… can’t?” Rey blinked at him.

“I’m sorry, I –” Ben hesitated, the shame over his inability to control his own instincts making him unable to meet her eyes. “I can’t leave you here alone Rey, you wouldn’t be safe.”

“Safe?” Rey frowned in confusion. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

His nails dug into his skin as the words rushed from his mouth. “Anyone could break in and take you, don’t you realise?” Break in and _take you from me_ , is what he didn’t add, although the thought kept repeating in his head like a cursed mantra.

“ _Break in and take me_?” She echoed his words back at him, sounding so nonplussed that Ben wanted to shake her for not understanding the seriousness in her being left unguarded in such a manner. Of not understanding the risks.

“Ben,” she continued slowly, “I have spent most of my heats alone, and I’ve had several in my apartment just across from yours without anyone ever even _attempting_ to steal me away.” She said it as if it was a ridiculous thought, as if he was overreacting, but Ben only felt his shoulders hunch up as he held back the urge to bare his teeth at the continued talks and implications of anyone else having her. How many heats had she spent with someone else? How many Alpha’s had she been with? How could she not see how so many people would try to steal her from him unless he kept her protected?

Ben knew he was spiralling, his brain dismissive of logical thinking as his body burnt hotter and his heart beat faster.

“There’s a reason that most doors have scent blockers in them,” she reminded him, voice soft and kind as she took note of his obvious distress. “No one outside will even know.”

“But they will,” he insisted, frustration bleeding into his tone, finally letting his eyes bore into hers to urge her to understand. “They will be able to smell you out in the hallway and know it leads here. _They’ll know_.”

Her eyes turned hard at his continued protests, the softness from just a moment ago disappearing to give way for annoyance. “You said you would help me out and this is not helping me. Unless I’m to spend my heat here, I need the key to my apartment.”

“You could.” It slipped out of him before he could stop himself. “You could spend it here.”

But, as he thought it might, his comment only made her face turn harder.

“That’s not a good idea,” she said firmly, taking a few steps to put the glass down on the counter, before turning to face him again. “Are you really going to insist on being difficult about this?”

His mouth thinned to a straight line as he withheld any comment, knowing that nothing he wanted to say could possibly please her.

“Fine,” she stated. “If you’re going to be like this and refuse to help then I’ll just go and try my luck elsewhere.”

She turned to leave, and Ben didn’t even know what came over him.

His vision went red, and from one second to the next he had closed the distance between them and had her pressed against the wall, hands like vices where they gripped her hands and pinned them between their two bodies.

He had her turned so that her face was pressed tightly against his chest and he lowered his nose into her hair to breathe her in, trying to will himself to calm down even as blood continued to rush in his ears

“Don’t do that.” He forced the words out through gritted teeth. “Don’t run away from me.”

Even through his own strained breathing, he could hear Rey’s uneven gasps for air and he braced himself for the way he was sure her lovely scent would turn sour with fear as a result of his actions.

Only, it didn’t.

Instead, even as her scent did surge even stronger than before in shock, it never lost its mouth-watering quality. In fact, it turned if anything even sweeter, even more tantalising, if such a thing was even possible.

And then he could scent it again, same as from before when out in the hallway.

That exquisite and teasing scent of her arousal; of her slick escaping her.

Air rushed from his lungs and he changed his grip on her to take hold of her waist, fingers digging into her skin as he lifted her high enough so that he could more easily bury his face against her neck, the scent there so concentrated that he could barely think.

Saliva pooled in his mouth as he itched to bite down and taste the sensitive skin of her scent gland hidden there, and he should, he should, he –

“Ben.” Her voice sounded choked and he groaned in anguish over hearing his name so sweetly spoken by her lips when he had to continue to deny himself.

Panting as he pressed his mouth up against the hair behind her ear, he adjusted his hold on her; pushing her further up the wall and sliding his knee in between her legs to keep her held up. When a resulting gasp rang out, along with more of her slick leaking out, Ben only pressed it more firmly up against her core, where he knew she must be aching.

Aching for someone to fill her up, for _him_ to fill her up –

“Ben!” she squeaked loudly and he dropped her as if he’d been burned, backing up quickly until he hit the dining room table behind him, chest heaving with laboured breaths.

He couldn’t get enough air into his lungs, her scent was everywhere.

“Fuck. Fuck!” He buried his face in his hands, unable to stand even looking at her without having the urge to touch her again. She had been so soft underneath his hands, so perfect. How was he meant to deprive himself of this?

Distantly he was aware of the fact that he was practically shaking, his body a tense coil of muscles wanting to be unleashed.

“Sorry,” he forced out, glancing up quickly to try and convey his remorse, before almost immediately having to revert his eyes again when the desire to grab her became too overwhelming. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Rey was quiet for a beat, probably trying to gather herself back together, the scent of her still sickening sweet in the air around them.

“It’s fine,” she finally replied with. “Instincts right?” She sounded almost bitter as she said it and Ben curled up a fraction more as a fresh wave of guilt hit him.

“Right,” he agreed blankly, gathering whatever scraps of self-control he had left to unfurl from his hunched-over position.

He couldn’t stay there with her, that much was clear.

It felt as if he was walking a tightrope without support and about to fall any second.

He couldn’t do that to her.

No matter how much everything in him screamed about how he had to stay there with her, and no matter how much his gum itched to put his teeth in her.

“I’ll go,” he told her. “If you give me the address, I’ll get the key for you.”

He met her steely gaze, making himself focus on that instead of the way her breath kept coming out in small puffs and how her clothing sat slightly askew from being pressed against the wall; her blouse wrinkled and her pencil skirt pushed up her thighs.

God, he wanted to rip them off her body.

Wanted to destroy any and all layers separating her from him. Wanted to completely wreck her.

“Okay,” she said, sounding uncertain. “If you’re sure.”

“Yes, I… I shouldn’t have argued, I’m sorry.”

She regarded him quietly before finally reaching down into her purse to grab a pen along with a small notebook. “I’ll write it down for you.”

Ben watched her in silence and when she extended the note to him, hands betraying the slightest of tremors, he took it without protest, forcing himself to put it into his back pocket instead of tearing it up the way he actually wanted to do.

“I need you to do something for me first,” he then said. “Before I can go.”

Her gaze turned wary. “And what’s that?”

He hesitated only for a second before making himself blurt it out. “I need to scent mark you.”

Rey’s eyes instantly went wider. “I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea” _Considering what just happened_ , goes unsaid but clearly implied.

Ben knew she was right but it didn’t really matter. It was the only way he would conceivably be able to stand the thought of walking through that door. “I need it,” he admitted. “I won’t be able to leave otherwise.”

She made a slight grimace, eyes darting around the room before settling back on him once more. “And then you’ll go?” She sounded sceptical and Ben supposed he couldn’t exactly fault her for it. He was feeling pretty sceptical himself at the moment.

Yet despite his own hesitation, he nodded. “Yes, I promise.”

She appeared to debate it with herself before reluctantly giving in, her posture stiff as she gave him her answer. “Fine, if you insist.”

“Okay.” Ben gave her another nod, his body rather stiff as well as he slowly neared her, steeling himself before reaching out towards her throat, blood singing in his veins at the prospect of feeling her underneath his hands again.

Rey stood still as a statue before him, not moving a muscle and breathing through her mouth in shaky exhales. When his wrist touched against her scent gland, she gave a full-body shiver and a whimper fell from her lips that had an answering growl bubbling up from his own throat before he could reel it back in.

But in spite of the way he so desperately wanted to take her, Ben clenched his jaw and quieted the rumbling in his chest and continued rubbing the scent gland on his wrist against her own at the crook of her neck, mingling their scents together in an intoxicating mix.

When he could feel his control slipping and fingers stretching out as if to take a hold of her he quickly snatched it back, instead reaching down towards her hand, which he had to pry off the tight grip she had on her skirt. Holding her gaze in his, he then brought it up to his own neck to repeat the same action on himself.

It wasn’t nearly enough, he knew it wasn’t.

His instincts were telling him to mark her up fully. To fill her up with cum and mark her skin with it, rub it in until the scent wouldn’t fade even after she showered. Until she was marked both inside and out.

Wanted everyone to know who she belonged to, that she was off-limits. That anyone who tried to touch her would have to answer to him.

So only doing this, the most base form of scent marking reserved mostly for family members or friends, was a bit like putting a band-aid on a bullet wound.

But it would have to do. Any more and Ben was unsure if he would be able to drag himself away from her.

His self-control was already operating on somewhat of a slippery slope, and he was barely even aware that he had been pushing Rey’s wrist even more insistently against his skin until she started to try and tug it away, her eyes wide as she stared up at him.

Letting it fall from his grasp, he tried to shake the creeping feeling from his skin, and pushed down the monster hiding in his chest threatening to break out, only slightly mollified by the way their scents now intermingled.

He opened his mouth to speak, to say anything, perhaps apologise again. But he didn’t think he’d be able to do anything except beg her to let him stay with her when her eyes were still stuck on his so sweetly.

So instead he turned his back to her and walked towards the door, the air in his lungs feeling tighter the second she was out of his field of view. Even knowing that she was just behind him, that she carried his scent on her skin the same as he carried hers, it was almost unbearable to not be able to see her and know each of her exact movements.

“Lock the door behind me,” he demanded sharply, slamming it shut behind him and then more or less collapsing down onto his knees, the world seeming to swim around him.

He needed to get back in there, he couldn’t leave her, he needed to –

The lock clicked in place behind him and the anger that instantly welled up inside of him at being locked out; of _her_ locking _him_ out, threatened to make him choke under the force of it.

It didn’t matter that he was the one who had asked for it, the thought of it made him livid.

 _Calm down, calm down_ , he tried to urge himself. _She wants you to get the key, so get the fucking key._

It was beyond difficult, and Ben was unsure of how much time he spent crouching outside his own apartment door, but eventually he finally managed to pull himself together enough to stand back up.

With his blood feeling hot like molten lava and sweat coating his brows, Ben made his legs move towards the staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try not to be as slow with the next update as this one was but I’m not going to lie to you guys, it’s probably going to take a while so I just want to apologise in advance. Really appreciate anyone who’s reading and enjoying the story though and I hope everyone is staying safe out there xx

**Author's Note:**

> Please feed me with your comments to let me know if you want to see more


End file.
